1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices, and more particularly, to light responsive toys.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many prior devices have been constructed which utilize light responsive elements for amusement purposes. Some of those devices have included light guns which are aimed at light responsive targets. Cooper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,929, shows a toy vehicle motor circuit with sequential operation of motor relays activated by a light responsive element to ultimately reverse the direction of the motor.
Others of those toys include driven vehicles, the direction of which is controlled by at least two light sensitive means which energize respective motors, depending upon which one of the light sensitive means is activated. Such a device is shown in the patent to Wiggins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,803.
The Carroll device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,189, utilizes light sources of different wave lengths provided by different filters.
One of the disadvantages with the prior art devices was their utilization, in some instances, of two or more separate motors to drive the devices in different directions. A drawback to all of those devices was their utilization of unreliable, complicated and cumbersome electrical circuits.